Shizaya Confessions: Abnormal Play
by Redband-Studios
Summary: YAOI, SHIZAYA, MATURE. The idea of Shizaya confession a confession will be made by the character to the other character or a secret will be found out- this one runs along the theme of S&M play, have a little guess what the confession will be...


**-A note from the Author-**

(This plot takes place somewhere between season 1 and 2 on the canon story line)

The story itself however is not canon, though my idea of this one-shot's confession was birthed from the loins of a confession that was indeed made by the same character on cd and in the novel to Aoba.

 **WARNING: THEMES OF S &M AND MATURE CONTENT RUN IN THIS FANFICTION. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

Enjoy 3

* * *

The informant would have jumped into the chair if nor for his decree of keeping both an eloquent and competent air around him. He instead contented himself with slumping down in his leather chair as he gave it a short spin, pulling himself to a stop with one hand and wiping tears of mirth with the other. Just the pure reminiscence of the beast's face had him caving into laughter- too high of pitch to be called human but to smooth to be insane.

That day he had finally thought that would be the end of it, enjoying pushing the fortissimo of Ikebukuro's buttons a little _too_ much. But then- seeing his face, _who could blame me?_ For seeing fury rage render his archenemy senseless appeased the raven-head's sadistic appetite.

He gnawed on his bottom lip, slim fingers thrumming the smooth, oak desk.

 _Izaya gasped for air, the smirk wrought on his face not slipping for a single second only to infuriate the blond ever the more. He nearly regret his actions as the hand around his neck tightened with alarming strength sending white dots swarming his vision; his eye filled with amusement as a hand went unnoticed into his tight, expensive jeans._

 _"I beat Shizu-chan at his game of being a protozoan…" A flicker of silver and blood spilled from the blonde's chest. Though it barely dug a few millimetres into his skin, it served as enough of a distraction for a flea with inhuman speed and an everlasting fluidness to slip through the brute's grip._

 _His smile turned from sinister to demoniac as he heard the blond throw the words at his lithe, fleeting back._

 _"I WILL FUCKING BEAT YOU AT YOUR OWN DIRTY GAMES YOU SHITTY LITTLE FLEA!"_

Shoulders trembling from straining to stifle his laughter, the informant made his way to his bathroom before raising a brow in front of the mirror. "Humour me Shizu-chan."

Donning a simper of a madman on his face, the handsome bishounen with beautiful features began slipping the clothes of his lean body.

* * *

Izaya nearly yelled as he heard the wood of his front door giving under pressure in a neat crack. He pulled his usual mask over his disbelief as he leapt out the spacious bathroom, his body bereft of his usual V-neck. He ignored the gelid air hitting his even icier body as an unwanted thought poked the side of his temple like a much-too-curious finger. _Has that monster marched all the way to Shinjuku to live up to his words?_ Fingers delving into his side pocket and wrapping around the cool of his knife, indeed he found the answer to his doubts lumbering to push the door back into its frame- only to crack up as he took a closer look.

"Is the dumb brute that drunk or does he not notice his _beloved_ enemy standing right behind him." The informant cooed wryly. _Today is just getting all too interesting._

It's not that the idea of his rival intoxicated on alcohol hadn't occurred to him, just the idea of Shizuo even touching sake seemed ludicrous- a contradiction to his apparent want for peace and distaste for debauchery. Muse dripped off his words like the poisoned honey of a Venus-fly trap as he watched the blond continue to fit the door in the gap, satisfied as he wedged it in upside down, corners bent against the frame's edges. _I'll just make the debt collector pay his own debt's._ His annoyance was short lived as a the brute walked face first into the wall in a clumsy thump.

Swallowing his laughter for what seemed do be the millionth time, he watched the man lift his head, staring at the informant with confused eyes- somewhat resembling that of a lost dog. _Quite like the mutt you really are..._ The blond cocked his head, showing more of that flushed face. "Iz-aya?"

Izaya let out a snort despite his usual demeanour. "Yes- the man who you _loath with every cell in that monstrous body of yours._ "

His amusement was short lived as the blond gave the informant a toothy grin. "My... flea."

The label seemed to plaster a deep frown on his pale face, the corners of his lips twitching. "My name is Orihara Izaya or is that too complicated for your nucleic brain to comprehend?"

The man's smile dropped, eyes shadowed with falling bleached locks. "Not my flea?"

"No", he almost sounded exasperated- _almost,_ "Not. Your. Flea." He spat out every syllable mockingly out of his pure disdain.

No matter how good at manipulating and calculating outcomes Shinjuku's mastermind was, he could never have predicted the following image.

His jaw hung loosely from the rest of his face as he watched tears flood the blonde's eyes who crumbled into a ball on the floor, hands veiling his scarlet face. Izaya nearly choked as he stumbled backwards, wincing as his backside greeted the floor in a callow smack. The informant would have never guessed that the brute's crying to be so loud- besides the fact that the man was able to shed tears in the first place. But there he was: Ikebukuro's strongest man, wailing like a baby bereft of his food.

 _At this rate the neighbour's will hear him and if new gets out at him being at my flat..._ The informant shook his head. Even with the godly control he had on Tokyo's information and media, there was a limit to how much even 'Orihara of Shinjuku'* could hide. he shuddered at the mere thought of the rendevous that the media could spice up on what _really_ occurred between the two men.

Inwardly sighing, he coughed at his ungraceful display as he crawled to the pathetic creature, untrusting his legs to carry the burdensome weight of shock.

Grimace perturbing his feminine features, Izaya hesitantly placed a hand on the brute's shoulder- once again- clearing his throat. When the blond remained face turned to the ground, the informant tossed his patience away as he grabbed the man's chin to tear his gaze to him, carmine eyes entwining with mused hazels.

The blond parted his lips in an ugly smirk, mouthing: _'I win'._

Before his usually fleet brain could register what had just happened, he bit down on a yelp as two ridiculously strong hands pinned his shoulders to the floor, the figure towering over his own.

 _It's over_. The informant fought the thrumming in his chest with a droll smirk. The game's finally over. Almost flinching at the hollowness of his own laughter, he matched the fire in the hazel irises. "What's wrong Shizu-chan, aren't you gonna deliver your final bow? Going to finish your dreams of finishing off what made that disgusting peace of yours impossible eight years ago?"

He could feel his confidence wear thin as the blonde's grin only widened, flashing surprisingly immaculate white. _The beast never fails to surprise me._ The raven pondered as if distracting himself from the mere intensity of the glower.

"You only have one death flea", Shizuo dipped his head so that he breathed hotly into the informants ear, relishing the shudder the slender frame gave under him, "I at least want to make it last."

Straining for his usual mask to remain on his face, his body tensed as a hand reached into his pockets, the blond seeming to enjoy his bodily reactions as that _hideous_ grin spread from ear to ear. Stubbornly, the raven mirrored the man's expression, a pang of relief making his shoulders sag as the pocket was not the one containing the knife. Though he would like nothing more to really see the ex-bartender unleash his full _monster_ and wroth to show the beast how inhumane he really is by killing his archenemy, he did not however, want to humour the thought of being cut into shreds slowly with his own _favourite knife._ The mere thought of the blond using it made the dark-haired man shudder as he watched the man twirl a stapler I his hand.

"But Shizu-chan hates violence- doesn't he? And he hates killing?"

The debt collector let out a repellent snort. "Flea, I never said you deserved the mercy of dying." He pulled out a tape from the same pocket, watching it roll by the raven's waist as it slipped from his fingers.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan?"

* * *

It always pissed him off, right from the second he laid his eyes upon that corrupt smile that was burned into the backs of his eyes, or that slick voice that never failed to intoxicate his ears. The louse seemed to be the meaning of impious beauty. His fucking face looked so _goddam perfect_ that it was as if he were chasing a fleeting dream, slim body materialising and evanescing on those lewd legs as if he were just a reminder of the debt collector's sexual deprivation.

 _Wait- what the fuck-_ The man grounded his teeth together, words slipping off those wanton lips, distracted by the mere curve of them that looked so _fucking_ edible and soft that he let out a dangerously low growl. The flea seemed to contaminate every single cell in his brain everyday: when he ate, all he could think of was those pair of soft, tender sins wrapped around numerous objects that melted into his sight; when he slept, all he could think of was those unnaturally silky hair escaping his fingers as if a pilgrim to holy for his monstrous fingers to taint.

He felt the weight of shocked carmine engrave warnings into his face.

His hands stopped as the informant's neck. Just wanting to bite into that angular curve of fleecy bliss that burned his fingertips with its icy beauty- translucent in the growing shadows.

It was then that he realised he had been acting upon his very thoughts of desires, drawing his hand away quickly as his grip on the stapler tightened- not so it would brake the thing but leaving a fine dent in its metal body.

"What on earth are you doing, _beast?_ "

 _Shit._

His head couldn't register the sounds of his words as he scrapped the butt of the stapler against the dip above that torturously sensual hipbone, the small shudder the skinny frame gave out nearly pornographic.

 _Fuck,_ it pissed him off how wanted nothing more to drill into that almost too-delicate body with his already dripping arousal. _It pissed him beyond the means of insanity,_ as his hand wrapped the stapler around what skin he could gather within his fingers (for the insect was truly an insect in seeming to have close to no fat), ignoring the squirming under his forceful hold as he clenched the staple shut.

The shrill of pain- the face the informant made while trying to suppress his agony, burned into every cell of his memory. The second time the informant hissed, breathless flush sending heat straight to Shizuo's groin- growing ridiculously tight. The informant looked through wincing eyes in the juncture between the debt collectors legs.

"What the _hell_ is that?"

The informant's statement made muse erupt from his mouth as he stared at the man's own slight bulge. _Does he not notice?_ Confirming the ex-bartenders thoughts, as he placed another harsh staple into that delectable waist, the scream that left the raven's lip came out half shriek, half moan- the past fear in his eyes glazing over in lust.

"Who would have guessed?" The blonds words echoes in the man's ears in a pyretic snarl. The raven bit his lip bloody to stop sound escaping his mouth as the debt collecter tugged remorselessly at the staples engraved into his body, drawing blood. _That Shinjuku's superficially most sadistic man is in fact its biggest masochist?_ The way blood seemed to outline the curve of the still untouched jaw turned the blond on even more.

If in his usual state of mind, Shizuo would have sent the man hurling to the ground the ground through his panelled windows, enjoying the mark his body made when contacting the pavings below. But after that _tight_ body revealing it _lewd little_ secret, his drive became unstoppable to all sense and small collections of logic that were buried deep in the back of the blonde's conscience.

His mouth inclined to the wound on the raven's face, thirstily drinking up the blood that dared touch _his_ territory as he muffled the man's cries with a violent smack of lips. The insect himself was far from gentle, tongue hungrily manipulating the inside of Shizuo's mouth, hooded eyes fluttering as he keened into every kiss, every nibble of the blonde's lips that made a squirt of excitement escape his dripping arousal.

 _Oh god._ The man nearly succumbed to the informants pace, technique shaming that of a porn star, only shunned by the desire to hear more of that _torrid_ noise that the raven breathed into the his very body.

He smiled as a nipple became erect at the slightest contact, swirling it teasingly around the peak as he felt the louse tremble under him, knocking his head back as if inviting the blond to roam his neck.

"..nng..." The flea tossed his head side to side as Shizuo trailed his tongue against his vein, hips bucking up for more contact. "Shizu-AHH-"

Mask crumbling in his pleasure, the raven arched his back at a steep angle, letting Shizuo pull at the newly embedded staple in the man's nipple between two sets of teeth. He looked up to the informant's face, crimson flush highlighting his sultry eyes and trails of saliva bleeding from his mouth. The debt collector groaned at the sight as his hands began kneading the supple skin between his fingers.

 _It's so soft, and sensitive, and-_ he didn't realise how immersed hewas in terrorising the raven's body till he heard that _hot_ mewling rouse his ears, blood rushing to his face as he bit his lip. "Izaya..." _Fuck._

Another nipple went firmly into Izaya's other nipple, slowly this time so the ex-bartender could relish every singe shift of the moaning mess that lay before him, legs trembling and eyes rolled in the back of his head.

The informant's eyes snapped open as he felt his body being propped violently on his knees and clothes yanked off, a groan leaving from deep in his throat as he felt his hand being yanked behind his back, leaving him face down and bum waving before the blonds presence. Usually such action would have sent him hissing, reaching for his knife and eyes waiting for ribbons of blood to spill, but now every contact, every brush of that man's lips or fingers sent the informant bawling for more. Just the mere heat of Shizuo's breath down his backside made his pucker twitch greedily. "..ah...someone is s-sure being very violent toda-aaahhhh"

The raven felt his own arousal convulse as he felt the silkiness of a tie bite into his knotted wrist. He glanced up towards the looming figure through the curtain of his elegant lashes lecherously. He let out a squeal as he felt hands dig into his rounded but slim butt.

"Stop being so _damn_ sexy", the blond couldn't stop looking at the louses salaciously positioned body- tasty curves pointed in the air like a cat in heat. "Fleas aren't supposed to be so _hot._ " As if oblivious to his sudden confession, he snarled at the informant's amused face as he near ripped his waistcoat off (but it was Kasuka's, so...) sighing as the lack of his belt and trousers let a cool air hit the already wet length. He then peered from the belt to that exposed skin, grip on those shelves tightening so it would leave am ugly bruise on his hips come day.

One hand wrapping half of his belt round his palm, the other manipulated the flea's angle as he watched those pretty little eyes widen. "Oi Shizuo what are you doing-"

The blond raised his arm, smile far from friendly.

"AH!" A scream teared his throat to shreds as his head rocked backwards, breath hitching.

"Ah!...ah...oh-h...Shi- oh...OH-" Izaya's erection seemed to spring up in timing to the lash of that tongue of leather, muscles giving out to spasms of gratification. The way the debt collectors lips manipulated every crook of his body with that hungry tongue sent the man over the edge, almost forgetting what had got them here in the first place as white flashed before his eyes, pre-cum leaking from between his lascivious legs.

His eyes went white, the echo of his own wanton moans teasing the lining of his skull as his head flopped in shame, sweat stained bangs falling over his deep blush. He felt mortified at having displayed such whorish reactions to anyone- besides his archenemy of all people. He burned a look of defiance into Shizuo's brain, who only grinned wider.

"There's no need to feel shame, _Izaya-kun..._ "

The raven scowled. "I do not fee-ah...no...aah-h..." Heat rose to the informant's cheeks as the blond traced his tongues around those new marks with such tenderness that the man had to strain not to release in that heartbeat, letting out a whimper at his actions. He could feel laughter crawl down his spine, making him give out an involuntary shudder.

"Since when were you so obedient." Grimace spreading to his eyes, he opened his mouth, words only stopped when he felt the leather material being shoved into his mouth and tied round his neck painfully. "Sorry flea I've lost my patience."

The small figure tensed as he felt something large and wet tickle his opening as he let out a low sigh. "Bmp-sh-" The belt seemed to absorb his words as he raised his voice in desperation. "Shi-zmp...ugh...fin-ersn...fin..AAHHH!"

A muffled shriek reverberated against the wall as Shizuo forced his whole length in, growling loudly as he arched over the raven. He thought he would come right there and right then as specs of black formed at the edge of his sight. "Damn...Izaya...You're so tight..." _And hot- inside and out._

As Shizuo pulled his length out, he gazed at the object of his desire- trembling so violently and eyes so lost in pleasure hat the man again was in danger of being pushed over the edge. "I said stop being so sexy, Izaya..." The debt collector huffed, inhaling as he thrust into the tightness mercilessly.

And _jesus_ did it feel good. It was as if every time time those torrid walls clenched around his shaft, the pure feeling sent him to heaven, vision flashing white and the flea's body seeming to _milk_ it out of him. It didn't take long for Shizuo to lose the louse in pleasure, screaming- crying- howling and moaning his name as if some prayer, each time reaching his groin. _I want to here more..._ The ex-bartender eyed the tape prominently, bereft of all morality as he was sucked deeper into his desires with every thrust.

He pulled his length out slowly, nearly groaning at the lack of warmth around his length, laughing as he felt a weight try to impale itself back on its source of pleasure. But Izaya was too hot, mind rendered useless by the lustful, dense air to defy his bodily temptations. He whimpered as his mouth was freed of leather, strings of sliver drooping between the gap of mouth and belt as Shizuo took those celestial lips in his. He broke the kiss abruptly, letting the informant trail hungrily after him as he slumped ungracefully on the floor with the lack of support from his arms. The blond made sure to morph that image into every inch of his burning body.

Izaya choked on his own moan as he left a cold object be forced through his now loosened entrance, flashing the debt collector a glare. "If that was the tape y- AH...ahhh..."

His small frame jerked up as Shizuo forced his length back in, the cool of the tape abusing his prostate. "Ah-ah...no...ah...AH...it..hu-OH!"

The pain was indescribable, the pressure against his sweet spot ludicrous making him scream so loud at every hammer that he could feel his throat crack and bleed. He could feel that same warm liquid seep down his thighs as he felt his erection shudder violently in time with each slam of Shizuo's _monstrosity._ He eyes were forced open, tears springing from their corners as his screech only increasing in volume.

But soon those tears melted into ones of pleasure, his cries the most _damned_ erotic thing Shizuo had ever heard. "AH! YES! Y-OHHH! FASTER- F-FUCK G-GOH, FASTE...ahhh..." The words that left bruised lips became unintelligible as the blond scraped his nails against his red length, letting out a beautiful, wanton moan as he spilled all over the blonde's hand, white seeping through his fingers.

As he felt the wall finally force it out of him, he rode out his orgasm with a violent shudder before collapsing on the coolness on the floor that burned his too-hot body, pulling the insect into his arms gently.

He felt the informant jump as he nuzzled into those silky locks with affection. "Did I hurt you?"

Finally regaining his breath, Izaya struggled against the tight grip, backside sending pain shooting up his spine as every movement. "..nngg..."

The blond pushed back the flea's face, smile dropping as he watched the forced mask shatter again and again. He pulled the slim figure back into a hug. "I'm sorry." _I am._ "I'm so sorry, i'll be gentler next time."

"Next time?" The informant scowled. "There is no next time. Now that you have finished with you game, I demand that you untie me."

Shizuo snorted, tickling his nose against the informants who seemed to giggle at the contact. "So cute..." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I said", his eyes hardened, grip becoming intense. "Who said we're done?"

* * *

*Orihara of Shinjuku is a reference from Drrr! season 1 ep 12.5 when contacted by foreign dealers.

This was my first one shot so please comment back for improvements on my next one.


End file.
